towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Greek Gods - Dead End
.jpg| }} |} |hp=100|def=10|coin=7575|esk=577}} |hp=52000000|def=38000|coin=624|chest=4000|esk=2950}} |hp=56000000|def=40000|coin=624|chest=4000|esk=3382}} |} : 'Zeus is one of the culprits who brought the realm into chaos. If he dies, maybe our world won't be destroyed anymore... Is it a right call to make?' Suddenly, Summoner's sight was distorted, losing his consciousness into a boundless darkness - ???: Summoner, wake up! : Ugh...you’re...Luna! Why are you here... Wait! You're heavily wounded! Summoner sat straight and found Luna covered in blood. Her left eye was hurt and her right arm was lost. With these injuries, it was hard to imagine she could still be alive. : It doesn't matter as long as you’re alright, or the sacrifice of my friends would be in vain... Cough! : What are you talking about... Were the twelve Courts of Zodiacs - Summoner couldn't bear to say the words, but the look on Luna's face had proved it right. : 'How come it went this way? I've just travelled back to the time when Enochian Tower hasn't been built yet, and now I'm at the time when the Zodiacs attack the tower... What's going on exactly?' A huge wave of arrows interrupted Summoner's thinking. Luna grabbed him with the left arm she had, hiding under the rubbles. : They've caught up already. Summoner, there's no time for grief. We have to move on! This is the only way to rest their souls in peace! : ...Got it. Let's escape the tower first! }} |hp=58000000|def=43000|coin=624|esk=941}} |hp=54000000|def=36000|coin=624|chest=4000|esk=282}} |} : Luna, I can see the exit. We'll be getting out of here very soon! Hang on there! : ...Yeah... That's great... Cough! : 'This is...blood! She's spitting blood... I'm not letting Luna die!' 【Defeated BOSS】 Summoner lifted Luna up, hurrying towards the exit. Yet he gripped his guard for being too hurry. When Summoner arrived at the exit, a fireball and light arrow were fired at him! Summoner was too late to dodge, watching the attack coming at him. Suddenly, a strong force pushed him away - it was Luna! She pushed him off with her last breath. Next second, she was shot by an arrow in the stomach and burnt by the fire. Horrible screams echoed through the tower. When the fire went out. Luna fell down fragilely. Summoner rushed forward to catch her. : Luna! Luna! Don't go! Don't leave me alone! : ...I'm coming to join you... Luna closed her sparkling eyes forever. Her arm slid down to the ground as if it was a mourn for death. When the sign of life left her body, the clouds covered the sunlight, leaving the place in a plain darkness... }} |damage=28479|turn=1 |hp=74170000|def=92000|coin=0|esk=2907}} |hp=89240000|def=96000|coin=8075|esk=3371}} |damage=100|turn=1 |hp=96210000|def=80000|coin=0|esk=2971}} |hp=97190000|def=120000|coin=8575|esk=2939}} |damage=29136|turn=1 |hp=149500000|def=106000|coin=0|esk=3021}} |} : ...Who is this? Show yourself and stop bluffing! ???: As you wish. : It was you... You killed Luna... You're gonna pay for this! I'll make you suffer much worse than Luna did! : Shut your mouth! How dare you be rude to Goddess Hera! : Hephaestus... That fireball was from you... Why! I thought you despised the gods! : As long as it is the order from Goddess, I will obey. : She's not Goddess! Zeus is the God! : Humph! Foolish human, that filth was already killed by us a long time ago! : 'Zeus' death is real... So I'm in the sequence of time after his death...' : Apollo, stop wasting time on this low creature. : Goddess, please let me handle this. I'll take care of this person. : ...Darn it! If I couldn't figure it out, so be it! I won't spare you all, murderers! : Looks like you’re misunderstanding something. You're the prey here, not us. : What are you talking about... Pollux! Galio! Alma! Guys! Poseidon, Hephaestus, Apollo threw the bodies in front of the Summoner. Soon he recognised the corpses were the Courts of Zodiacs who had been fighting along with him. With all these casualties, Summoner's rage finally erupted. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Huff... : Give up, human. You can't beat us. Summoner called out heroic spirits to battle Hera and the gods. Yet they were overwhelmingly strong while Summoner had already wasted too much magic in the run. Soon, he knelt down to gasp in exhaustion. : 'Looks like my destiny is gonna end here... Is this the punishment from the history, for I had been selfish and let Zeus die?' Poseidon came to Summoner and raised his trident. Summoner lifted his head up, looking at the clear sky with a bitter smile. : 'Only if I could choose again...' Poseidon stabbed the trident hard. Summoner's vision darkened, and an excruciating pain travelled from his toes to the spine. Then his consciousness snapped before he could scream. This was the moment when everything vanished into nothing... }} }} zh:眾神紀錄 ‧ 絕望之末